Talk:Challenge Arena/@comment-50.83.175.45-20151130054828
I have been playing challenge arena for the last 4 weeks now and there seems to be a lot of confusion surrounding the challenge arena so I will share what I know if anyone is interested. Firstly, I think its best to start with a disclaimer about this mode. The one thing people should understand is that its all luck based. There is no skill involved because it is set up like the regular arena. The only skill that is involved is choosing your units, but this is cancelled out by the unwritten rules of the challenge arena which I will get to shortly. The reason that I feel stating the blantly obvious is to encourage anyone who would read this and hopefully cut down on the frustration that this mode will inveitabely cause. Tips: For those wanting to go all the way to the legendary arena to try their luck at the big prizes DO NOT use any of your health or revive potions in the rookie and summoner leagues. I say this because those will be your only way to mitatgate that level of the arena's "hidden" effects. Also, just a note of logic, if you cant advance in the league stats without the revive or health potions you will never survive in legendary. by the time you work your way to legendary you should have a healthy supply of both of these potions, and therefore fair much better, at least at the start. Also, I would suggest playing as early in the morning as you can everyday for at least 30 minutes to get a score going before everyone else gets up and starts playing. This will help those trying to stay in a particular league immensely because it gives the person greater control of their play time and their units. What I mean by this is that if you trying to stay close to tier 16 all week but want to reap the maximum rewards for the league you are in you need to be able to control how many points you earn and when. Splitting up your play times achieves this much better than simply playing until you run out of usuable units. Therefore, play 30 minutes in the morning and then when you have time later in the day check back to see where you are falling, and to see how much you need to play to stay where you want to be. How to advance: I keep seeing this question in the thread, this is a very straight forward explination. At the end of each week your score is averaged with that of everyone else in your league. If you are in the top 15 tiers you will advance automatically. The week ends on Sunday Night, and begins Monday Morning with a 2 hour gap in between finish and start time. If you do not advance automatically you should submit a ticket with Gumi. Now on the to the actual Leagues. Rookie: '''This is the most straightforward game mode almost EXACTLTY like the regular arena we all know and love/hate. The only difference is that you have a challenge bonus multiplier in the bottom right hand corner. In rookie simply keep this multiplier above 1.00 by making sure your units are not too strong for the opponent you are facing. The multiplier updates automatically every time you add or remove a unit to your starting pool. If you drop below the 1.00 multiplier you risk the opponent starting first and that is never good. So just keep your multiplier above 1.00 and all is well. Watch your units and switch them out depending on who you are fighting, and what the random challenge is for that particular fight. Word of warning, DO NOT follow the challenge if it goes against the composition of your opponents team. For instance, if the challenge is "Fire element advantage" dont use an all fire team against an opponent who is using mostly water, your still going to take tons of damage, and even lose precious units in the process. Remember, an opponent does not need to beat you outright to cut short your advancement all they need to do is kill units that you reliably heavily on , which the AI seems to do far to often to be mere coincedience. '''Summoner: After placing in the top 15 in rookie you will end up here that next monday morning. This mode is like rookie but with a few twists. First, no brave bursts and empty bb gage start are FAR more likely to show up in this mode than in rookie. So play accordingly and protect your strong units. Next, and I know a lot of people are going to disagree with me on this, but here are my findings from creating several spreadsheets, and conducting many differet experiments so take the info for what it is worth, one persons opinion. You will encounter "opponent strikes first" EVEN when you are above 1.00 multiplier. This is complete RNG (Random Number Generator), there is no statisical way or forumla to mitatigate this, it just happens and is apart of this league so play accordingly. I even took the time to by .05 multiplier and use every kind of elemental team possible, eventually I always was hit by the "Opponent strikes first" extra challenge. There is no way to know before the battle starts whether you will encounter this, so its just dumb luck on how often it pops up. Again, I know people disagree with me, so by all means continue with what you know :), if it anit broke don't fix it. This extra challenge will likely keep you in Summoner for awhile, so use the time to get some free gems, summon new units, and make the units you have now stronger, even one free gem is better than none, eventually you will have a formidable array of units to choose from. Legendary: '''This is the one everyone hates, and for good reason. The random "Opponent strikes first" message now will appear up to 4 out of 10 matches, maybe even more as I have not had a chance to throroughly chart the chances, needless to say its far higher than in summoner. Also, people with full bb guages will appear CONSISTENTLY after about your 3rd match, so prepare wisely no brave brust and empty bb guage starts are super common now as well. This mode is built to test your patience, but if you can a foothold its incredibly rewarding. how rewarding? if you manage just to keep yourself between tier 10-15 DAILY you get a free summon ticket and 3 gems EVERYDAY. Those are insane rewards, but getting there is also insanely difficult, especially to be consistent. At this time I know of no known way to counter the random "opponent strikes first", i doubt there is a way to counter it, only account for it. My suggestion is to choose units like the opponent is going to go first every time. Every unit type and leader skill can be countered, you just have to figure out what units and what skills are neccessary for the match up in question. '''Ending Side Note: The multiplier caps at 300 points per match. your max 2.50 multiplier yeilds you the 300 points. your multiplier can also be used to apporximate how many points you will recieve if you dont use the 2.50 multiplier. For instance say your multiplier is 1.86, you can expect about 220 points at the end if you win. I arrived at this number by simple observation. you take your multiplier and remove the decimal and then add about 30, and that should be a pretty accurate approximation of the points you should expect to recieve. For instance, lets use our 1.86 example. remove the decimal and you get 186, add 300 and you come up with 216, i always round to the nearest ten, so you can safely expect 220 points and often you will get more then that but you should expect no less than the 220 number this will help you decide what teams to use in what situation to get the amount of points you want for that situation. Hope this all was helpful! Good luck and have fun